Top 10
by Candy3314
Summary: Hello and welcome to the top 10 count down of 07 ghost yaoi couples. This awesome show includes the surprise guests of the 07 ghost cast, fangirls 1, 2, and 3, and then, of corse, your gorgeous host, Candy.


Candy (me): Hello 07 ghost yaoi fans! Today is a wonderful day for a yaoi competition, don't you agree? Let's begin, shall we? OK. What we're gonna do is I'm gonna list the top 10 yaoi pairings! And guess what? We have surprise guests... Please have a warm welcome to Teito, Frau, Ayanami, Castor, Labrador, Hyuuga, Haruse, Kuroyuri, Mikage, and Hakuren!

Crowd: AHHH!

Fan girl1: TEITO-KUN I LOVE YOU!

Fangirl 2: FRAU!

Fan girl3: MAKE OUT!

07 ghost cast: Hi every one! *takes seats on stage*

Candy: Thanks for coming.

Frau: Nice to be here hot stuff! *gets kicked by Teito* OW!

Candy: *Giggles like a retard* Alright, let's get this started! Now first couple and 10th hottest yaoi couple... *Opens envelope* CastorXLabrador!

Crowd: EKKKKK I love youuuuu!

Teito: You like Labrador, Castor?

Castor: We might have... done a couple things back stage...

Labrador: *Blush*

Fan girl 1 & Fan girl 2: Aw!

Fan girl 3: Have sex already!

Candy: Alright, now to the next hottest couple! *Opens envelope* The 9th most popular yaoi couple of 07 ghost is... *Eyes widen* oh Well, I wasn't expecting this one... LabradorXTeito!

Crowd: KYWA!

Frau: *Spits out drink he suddenly just happened to have* WHAT!

Labrador & Teito: *Mega blush*

Candy: What do you have to say about that Labrador and Teito-kun?

Teito: I-It was only one time!

Crowed**: ***Gasp*

Frau: T-Teito how- why- WHAT?

Teito: *Glares at Frau* Why do you care Frau?

Frau: *Looks at ground*

Fan girl 1: Well I think it's sweet.

Fan girl 2: UGH! I hate it. There has to be a seme in my pairings!

Candy: Fan girl 3, what do you think?

Fan girl 3: I want some rape!

Candy: Oh... well... let's go on, shall we? OK! 8th most popular yaoi couple from 07 ghost is... *Open envelope* AyanamiXHyuuga!

Crowd: *Screams, claps*

Ayanami: Oh god...

Hyuuga: AYA-TAN! * Glomps Ayanami *

Fan girl 1: I always loved this pairing.

Candy: Me too.

Fan girl 2: It's ok... but I don't see Ayanami or Hyuuga being a uke. *Sigh*

Fan girl 3: SEX!

Candy: Moving on! the 7th most popular yaoi couple is! ... HaruseXKuroyuri!

Crowd: *Claps, cheers, gets naked, dances, etc*

Kuroyuri&Haruse: *Too busy making out*

Fan girl 1: AW! I love this side pairing. It makes me smile

Fan girl 2: Now that's what I call an awesome couple! *Claps*

Fan girl 3: Hmmm akuroku... *Candy hits her* Wha? Oh yeah! I love it; it's sexy.

Candy: *Sigh* oh Fan girl 3, what am I gonna do with you?... MOVING ON! The 6th most popular yaoi couple of 07 ghost is... *opens envelope, and then smiles* We all saw this coming. MkageXTeito!

Crowd: *Claps, whistles*

Teito: *blush* W-We're just friends... right Mikage?

Mikage: *scoots closer* Yeaaaaa we're just friends (sarcastic) *Puts arm around Teito*

Frau: Grrrrrr

Fan girl 1: Who can't love that pairing?

Fan girl 2: AW! I love this pairing. Bit too cliché but good.

Fan girl 3: *Sigh* It's alright... but I like the strong aggressive type of seme. Mikage's tot gentle.

Candy: OK! Next pairing. The 5th most popular yaoi pairing in 07 ghost is... *Mega nose bleed*

Fan girl 1: What is it Candy? *Walks over, looks at envelope, mega nose bleed*

Fan girl 2: *Fan girl 1 shows her envelope, also mega nose bleeds*

Fan girl 3: OK what's going- *Candy shows her* -HELL YEA!

Candy: *Wipes nose* The p-pairing i-is... MikHaelXTeito! *Blood gushes*

Frau: *Nose bleed* Ok, that's hot.

Ayanami: ... *Covers nose*

Everyone else besides Teito: *Nose bleed*

Teito: Wha- how is that possible?

MikHael: oh Teito-kun, you know you want it...

Everyone: Ohhhhh!

Candy: OK! Let's keep going before I die from loss of blood. The 4th most popular yaoi couple of 07 ghost is... HakurenXTeito!

Teito: *Blush*

Hakuren: *Smirks thinking dirty thoughts*

Frau: *Almost throws chair at Hakuren*

Fangirl 1: *Squeal* SO CUTE!

Fan girl 2: I wasn't expecting that to be number 4, but ok!

Fan girl 3: *Still has nose bleed and is trying to wipe it* Uh yeah... g-good pairing... it's sexy and they should have sex...

Candy: *Laughs* Alright! We're down to the final 3!

Frau's mind: Damn me and Teito haven't come up together yet...

Candy: The 3rd most popular yaoi couple of 07 ghost is!... *looks at envelope then smiles... Not to mention an evil smile* You're gonna love this one Fan girl 3; it's your fave pair.

Fan girl 3: *Smirks*

Candy: AyanamiXTeito!

Fan girl 3: *Nose bleeds again then faints from happiness*

Ayanami: Haha... that one's a nice couple... *Smirk*

Teito: *Scoots way from Ayanami with a grossed out look*

Frau: DAMIT WHEN AM ME AND TEITO GONNA SHOW UP?

Candy: And the 2 most popular yaoi couple for 07 ghost is FaruXTeito!

Faru: FINALLY! *Kisses Teito*

Crowd: AHHHHHH!

Teito: *Kisses back*

Fan girl 1 &Fan girl 2: AWWWWW!

Fan girl 3: *Awakes*

Candy: ALRIGHT! Everyone please take your seats... This is the- and I mean THE most popular yaoi pairing of 07 ghost... Ready...

Every one: *Nods *

Candy: Alright... *Looks at envelope* it is... Faru, Ayanami, Mikage, and Hakuren X TEITO-KUN!

FAMH (Frau, Ayanami, Mikage, and Hakuren): *Smiles in joy and woots*

Candy: And sense you are the winning couple, you all have to do the sexy with Teito!

FAMH: *Nose bleeds when thinking about DOING Teito*

Fan girl 3: *Nose bleed* YES! FINALLY SOME SEX!

Teito: WHAT? Wait I'm too tight! I can't fit all of them!

Candy: Hmmm... you're right... Ok then, Frau you have the ass, Ayanami has mouth, And Mikage and Hakuren get nipples!

FAMH: *MEGA MEGA nose bleeds*

Teito: I hate you...

Candy: Well that's the end of the count down! AW I wish it were longer... But don't worry Top 10 Kingdom hearts Yaoi Couples is coming to you soon! *Thumbs up* Believe it!

Fan girl 1: *Claps and cries with tears of joy* What a wonderful ending!

Fan girl 2: *Claps* BEAUTIFUL! JUST BEAUTIFUL!

Fan girl 3: *Clutches bleeding nose, holding up a "PLZ REVIEW!" sign*

Crowd: *Waves bye*

**Hope you enjoyed! ^.^ and I know, LOTTA NOSE BLEEDS! But that's just what happens when ya put hormonal teenage fangirls and 10 highly attractive and gay men together. **


End file.
